The Dissemination activities of the BMSR include: 1) organizing scientific Workshops, Symposia, and Joint Meetings with other professional societies; 2) publishing our research in the open literature, in research volumes, and special journal issues; and 3) promoting access to all BMSR results, resources and activities via our website (bmsr.usc.edu). Since 1987, we have organized and sponsored numerous scientific Workshops to disseminate the modeling advances achieved by BMSR researchers, as well as those developed by other international recognized experts. More recently, we have also co-sponsored symposia and joint meetings with other professional societies, thus further amplifying our dissemination efforts. Over its lifetime, the BMSR has sponsored or cosponsored a total of 28 Workshops with a total of 3.289 participants. The BMSR Workshops have proven to be an outstanding instrument of dissemination of state-of-the-art knowledge and a much needed forum for fruitful interactions among participants. They have received high praise by the External Advisory Committee. From 2008 to 2012 we have offered the following 5 Workshops (some in conjunction with professional meetings), which attracted 1.125 participants (Workshop schedules are provided in Appendix II.